


A Legend

by ScarletRose3



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Fanfiction, Headcanon, Implied Soldier: 76 | Jack Morrison/Reaper | Gabriel Reyes - Freeform, M/M, Mention of Death, Overwatch - Freeform, Reaper's death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-05
Updated: 2017-03-05
Packaged: 2018-09-28 09:13:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10084550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScarletRose3/pseuds/ScarletRose3
Summary: "I am sorry for everything. I am so proud of you Jack. You're meant to do great things for this world."**Overwatch itself and its characters do not belong to me and goes to its respected owners Blizzard**





	

**Author's Note:**

> (This work was imported from my Wattpad account under my pen name RoseHardt)

(Before reading please go on YouTube and listen to "Live like Legends" by Ruelle and read it while it is playing. You won't be disappointed)

Imagine Solider 76 accompanied with Mercy, Ana, Reinhardt, and McCree at a last stand with Reaper. The fight is mostly focused on Solider 76 and Reaper. This "final" fight lead Reaper to be in a severe condition, near death. In Reaper's final moments, his shadowy figure momentarily forms into the man he use to be, Gabriel Reyes. He looks at the team who have surrounded around him, but his eyes are locked with Solider 76's.

In a weak and strangling voice, Gabriel apologizes for everything he has done that may have harmed people. He apologizes for being consumed by bitterness and going against those who were his friends, his comrades. A small smile creeps on Gabriel's face as he apologizes to each and every person present. On the brink of tears Mercy tells Gabriel that she can save him again but Gabriel refuses. He has done so many terrible sins that he feels that he doesn't deserve to continue to live after the lives he has taken away. In those last few seconds of his life, he locks eyes with Solider 76 one last time....

"I am sorry for everything. I am so proud of you Jack. You're meant to do great things for this world." Was Gabriel's final words before succumbing to eternal sleep.

It was in those silent moments did Jack grieve and shed tears over one person. But this wasn't just "one person". This was Gabriel Reyes, comrade and best friend. The man who was with him when they joined the military. The same man who followed him to the "solider enchantment program" and the same man who joined Overwatch with him. To Jack, Gabriel would forever be a Legend that embodied his efforts and his will to fight for a better world.

(For more Overwatch content follow me on Tumblr: https://www.tumblr.com/blog/thatoverwatchgirl-imagines) 

NOTE: Originally I was thinking of writing a fic based off of this imagine I created but I feel that my writing could not do justice for my idea. I still don't have 100% confidence in my writing skills yet (despite how much I write on a daily basis)


End file.
